


Peter Parker (and Tony Stark) Ragnarok

by Lovin_me_some_whump



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Portals, Sakaar (Marvel), Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovin_me_some_whump/pseuds/Lovin_me_some_whump
Summary: The plot of Thor Ragnarok with Peter Parker and Tony thrown in. (Whumpy version)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I just couldn't get the picture of Peter fighting in the Contest of Champions on Sakaar out of my head so this is the result. I hope that this is okay. This will have multiple chapters, but the thing won't stop saying 1/1. Anywho, on to the story!

(Peter's POV)

 

I land a solid punch to her jaw and she tumbles to the ground. She jumps right back up and walks through a portal; only to walk through a portal behind me. My Spidey senses are going wild. I barely dodge a onslaught of rocks which she is somehow magically lifting and hurling at me. Why did she have to be an inhuman!

 

I was swinging home from patrol when I saw a drug store getting robbed by what appeared to be a normal woman. I thought I would just take her down real fast and leave her for the authorities with a nice note, but apparently she wasn't a nomal woman. She seems to have abilities like the Scarlett Witch, but she can also make portals! What the hell! Where did she even get rocks?

 

I dodge a bunch of bricks only to be struck down by a Jeep flying at me. I'm tiring out. We've been fighting for over thirty minutes, and I've taken a lot of hard hits. My head feels fuzzy. Karen starts to talk. "You seem to have a concussion, Peter. I suggest that you get medical attention." No kidding. "Mr. Stark should be here in approximately thirty seconds." What?! I stand back up and am immediately pinned back down by a traffic light. Who knew that these things were so heavy! I heave it off of me and leap to my feet.

 

"Karen, why did you call Mr. Stark I'm...Uphg!" She hits me with an eighteen wheeler. I hope it's empty. I think I cracked a rib or three. "Fine. I'm absolutely fine." I'm swinging around to deliver a blow to her when something cuts my web, and I fall. With a bang. There's a crater where I just landed.

 

"Really, Underoos, because you don't look fine." Mr. Stark lands in his Iron Man suit just feet away from me. 

 

"Oh, hey, Mr. Stark! I've got it handled. I was just about to wrap it up here." 

 

Unfortunately he can see right through my lie. "Uhuh. Right. I'll just help you "wrap it up"." He does air quotes on the last part which looks quite comical in an Iron Man suit. 

 

I scramble to my feet just in time to see Mr. Stark get hit by a street lamp. It barely phases him and he fires a repulsar blast at her. She falls down, but this time she is wobbly. She speaks for the first time. "I didn't want to have to do this! If you would have just left me alone!" What does she mean 'I didn't want to have to do this'. Didn't want to have to do what? And then I'm falling.

 

The cold wind rushes against me as I feel the awful sensation of falling in my stomach. I see the inhuman standing on the other side of one of her portals. The city skyline behind her, and then the portal closes and all I see is blue. I look to the side and see Iron Man falling too. He turns on the thrusters in his suit, and stops his free fall. I continue plummetting past him. 

 

I look around but there is nothing for me to web onto. He turns toward me and speeds toward me. He scoops me up seconds before we hit the ground. We slowly descend to the ground, and we both look around.

 

There is trash everywhere and the sky is dotted with some type of portals. Mr. Stark retracts his faceplate and speaks. "I don't think that we're in Kansas anymore, Toto."


	2. Scrapper 142

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I've just been focusing on my other fics. Anywho, on to the story!

(Peter's POV)

 

We stand there and look around at the new found world. Where the hell are we? Mr. Stark's faceplate folds back and he looks at me. "Are you okay, kid?"

 

I look down at my suit which is still mostly intact. I shift my weight around, and I hiss in pain as I put weight on my right foot. My ankle hurts like hell, and I hear the crunch of bone as I put weight on it. "I think that my ankle is broken." We both look down at it. It's twisted at a weird angle. 

 

I ease myself onto the ground and reach down to feel my ankle. Mr. Stark steps out of his suit and kneels down next to me. He reaches for my ankle, and I hiss in pain as he touches it. "This is going to hurt like hell, kid. I'm goingbto reset your bone on the count of three. Count with me." I nod gritting my teeth in pain. 

 

"One..." We say at the same time, and then I feel a sharp cracking pain. I stifle a scream with my gloved hand. What happened to on the count of three?

 

I breathe sharply trying not to make any noise. "I'm sorry, Peter, but it was better to surprise you and get it over with." I nod gritting my teeth. "Karen, make a cast on Peter's ankle." My suit stiffens around my ankle making it immovable.

 

"Thank you." I grunt through the pain overriding my brain.

 

Mr. Stark stands up and offers me his hand. I grab it and he hoists me up. He leans me against a pile of junk as he gets back into his suit. He walks over to me and I put my arm over his shoulders. He grabs me around the waist, and we take off.

 

"Let's go see where we are." He tells me and I nod against the rushing wind. I've always liked flying. It makes me feel free, but then my Spidey senses start tingling. I look around just in time to see a missile hit the Iron Man armor. We drop, and Mr. Stark takes all the impact when we hit the ground. His suit has sparks spurting out of it in weird places. I think it's broken.

 

"Karen, run a full body scan on Mr. Stark. Is he okay?"

 

"Scan complete. He appears to be okay but his suit has been permanently disabled." Thank God!

 

I roll off of him. "Karen, tell the suit to disengage." The suit folds away from his body. He is lying there apparently unharmed, but his eyes are closed. I panic. "Mr. Stark!" I crawl over to him not wanting to put weight on my ankle. I stare down at his face. "Mr. Stark!" A ship lands behind us. I glance at it, but I am too focused on Mr. Stark. "Mr. Stark, wake up! Please wake up!" I'm desperate. "Please!" His eyes flutter open just as I feel something hit my neck. I feel a searing hot pain all throigh my body. I scream as my vision goes white, and then everything fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! :D


	3. Meeting the Grandmaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that the last chapter was okay. Nobody commented on it so I'm sorry if it was terrible. I wrote it on the fly. Anywho, on to the story!

(Peter's POV)

 

I slowly come to. The first thing I notice is the splitting headache pounding the back of my skull. I go to move my hand to hold my head, but I can't. My wrists and ankles are being restrained by two large metal cuffs. I try to break out of them, but they are too strong. Where am I, and where's Mr. Stark? I look around. Wherever I am is dimly lit, but I can't see much else.

 

Suddenly it's as if a movie projector turns on and my chair starts to move. What the hell. I listen to the voice that is talking as if narrating a documentary. "Do not worry you have been found. Where are you? You may ask." Well I was kinda wondering. A planet appears on the projector. "You are on Sakaar home to the Contest of Champions led by the one and only Grand Master." She continues with a flourish. "You will now meet the Grand Master. Prepare yourself." She begins a countdown and the chair moves even faster. The colors on the projector blur.

 

Suddenly the chair stops and I am in a well lit room with several other people. I just say the first thing that pops into my mind. "What if I didn't want to be found?" The man in front of me looks at me quizzically. He glances over to the fat woman next to him, and she hands him a weird stick. What in the world?!

 

"He asked a question! Why would I want the melt stick?" The weird guy who I'm guessing is the "Grand Master" says. She draws back the stick. "What do we have here?" The Grand Master asks to somewhere behind me.

 

"A contender. I want two million units." I turn my head and see that the voice came from a fierce looking woman behind me.

 

"Transfer the units." The weird guy says to the fat, stick-happy woman, and then I feel a sharp searing pain, and the world fadss to black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! Even if it's a criticism. Just tell me your thoughts! :)


	4. Whoa! Is That Guy Made Out of Rocks?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooo much for the comments on the last chapter! I had almost goven up on this story because nobody seemed interested, but you guys made me want to continue. In this Thor was originally in the cell with Korg but was moved to a different one to prepare for the fight and get his hair cut by Stan Lee. If this is terrible blame NCIS: LA. Anywho, on to the story!

(Peter's POV)

 

I slowly float back into consciousness. The first thing I register is the feeling of cold, hard metal beneath me. My eyes flutter open. Iam greeted by the sight of Mr. Stark and somebody else(whoah! Who the hell is that guy?! Is he made out of rocks?). My question is answered as a few small chunks of rock crumble and fall onto my face. 

 

I reach up and brush them off while sitting up. The sudden movement sends a white hot shooting pain throigh the back of my skull. I hiss in pain.

 

"Hey! Hey, kid. Take it easy." Mr. Stark says. Mr. Stark! I forgot that he was here when I saw the rock guy. My eyes travel down his body checking for injuries. "I'm fine, Peter. Are you?"

 

I don't see any sign that he is lying about his well-being so I accept his answer. I was so worried about him. "I'm fine." I grunt out. 

 

I don't think that he believes me, but he drops it for now. I look around the room, if you can even call it a room. It's comepletely made of a ugly red and yellow metal. It's making my senses go wild. It smells like sweat and despair. Until right this moment I didn't know that despair had a scent, but sure enough it does. 

 

My eyes fall once again on the rock guy. He looks at me with a smile on his face and extends his hand to me. "My name's Korg. It's nice to meet ya." 

 

"Peter. My name's Peter."

 

"Nice to meet you, Peter. Welcome to what I call the freaky circle."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating. I've had a cold, and two days ago it was perfect for writing. My parents were at the store, I was sitting down with my feet up, phone in hand, NCIS: LA playing in the background, and a box of tissues sitting next to me, and then my dog threw up. So that's why I haven't updated. Anywho, on to the story!

(Peter's POV) 

 

"So I'm expected to fight some big green alien, and some other lord guy who they chose to be a "contender"?!" I stare at Korg in disbelief. I feel overwhelmed. I don't want to fight anybody! Mr. Stark seeing the distress on my face reaches out his hands and starts rubbing circles on my back. 

 

I don't know what to do, and then it hits me. I can't do anything. I'm stuck here on a strange planet with a disk in my neck, and I'm scared as hell. Mr. Stark clears his throat and looks Korg in the eye. "How long do we have before" He gulps and glances at me. "Peter's fight?"

 

Korg opens his mouth to answer, but just then the doors to the freaky circle slide open. "Right now." Korg says. My body freezes in fear. I don't want to do this. Some guards come in and haul us to our feet and escourt us out the door. They take us to a armory of sorts. "You can pick any weapon you want." Korg informs me. I start to hyperventilate, and Mr. Stark takes my hand and leads me over to the weapons.

 

I take a deep breathe and try to focus on what I have to do. I look at my weapon options. I see a pitchfork, some knives, several large swordlike things, a spiky ball thing that creeps me out (I hope my opponents don't choose this as their weapon), and some other weird junk. I take a shield, a few small knives, and a long metal spear.

 

I'm shaking. I can't calm down my nerves. The adrenaline is keeping my ankle from hurting so that's at least good. I'm trying to distract myself from what I am about to go through. 

 

A guard comes over to ne and pulls me away from Mr. Stark. I cry out in protest, but don't fight back because I know that it will only result in me getting shocked. "What's your name?" he asks me. 

 

"Sp-Spiderman." He looks at me criticizingly and shoves me through a doorway. Laser beams appear where the doorway was only moments earlier. I look at Mr. Stark to make me feel like I'm not about to pass out. He gives me a sympathetic stare that says that he would do anything to take my place. I'm glad I'm here instead if him.

 

Suddenly there is a loud grinding noise accompanied by the sound of someone saying something over a loud speaker. "Presenting the one and only Spiderman!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! :D


	6. Presenting the Lord of Thunder!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry for not updating, but I'm not going to make a bunch of meaningless excuses. I'm sorry it's so short. Anywho, on to the story!

(Peter's POV)

 

A light appears that tells me to walk forward. With one last look at Mr. Stark, I push down my nerves, set my shoulders back, turn towards the opening, steel myself for what I'm about to face, and walk out into a giant arena. 

 

I am suddenly overwhelmed by the sound of thousands of people yelling and screaming. I am shaking in fear. My door begins to close as the announcer guy begins speaking again. "And now presenting the great Lord of Thunder!" A door about a third of the arena's wall away from me begins to open. A tall, muscular man steps out. The crowd goes wild. There is something familiar about him, but I can't place what. I start to ask Karen, but then I remember that she short circuited when I was zapped for the first time. 

 

The announcer starts talking again. "The winner of this match will go on to fight the champion! May the best contestant win!" I really don't want to fight this guy. I start to walk towards him. We size each other up. Then it clicks. The attack on New York, the battle in Sokovia, that's where I've seen him before. It's Thor!

 

I call out to him to confirm it as he gets into a fighting stance. "Thor?" He looks at me, and smiles. He relaxes his stance and walks over to me. 

 

"Do I know you, Man of Spiders?" I laugh at his interpretation of my name. 

 

"Call me Peter. No, but I'm from Earth. I remember you being in the Battle of New York and Sokovia. I'm friends with Mr. Stark. He's my mentor." 

 

"Fight!" Yells the anouncer.

 

Thor speaks up and in a loud and booming voice declares that we will not fight. There is a moment of confusion, and then the anouncer says. "Presesnting the reigning, the defending champion!" We move to stand back to back, and I brace myself for the oncoming fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my new one-shot called Bullet Wounds and Sparring! :D


	7. Hey, Big Guy

(Tony's POV)

 

My elation and shock at seeing Thor again quickly fades as the anouncer says. "Presenting the reigning, the defending champion! Your Incredible Hulk!" I am shocked as I see the Hulk come out of the other door. 

 

Peter and Thor break apart as Thor yells to the Grandmaster and, wait is that Loki? "Yes! We're friends from work!" I thought Loki was dead. My shock turns to horror as the Hulk charges at Peter and Thor. Thor's smile immediately falls, and he begins charging at the Hulk. Peter watches in shock. They meet and both go flying backwards. Peter swings over to the Hulk and webs his arms together and his legs to the floor. 

 

Hulk snaps them like they were nothing more than a tiny piece of thread. "Peter!" I yell as the Hulk hits him with his giant fist, but my voice is swallowed up in the sounds of the screaming mass of spectators. Peter goes flying into the wall and doesn't get back up. Peter! Oh, God, please don't let him be dead. 

 

Hulk walks over to Peter and picks him up by his feet. Peter raises up his arm and webs the Hulks face. He swings out of his grip and landing on his feet yanks on his web. Hulk's face slams into the ground. He looks dazed but quickly recovers. He pulls the webbing off of his face and slings Peter who is attached to the other end of the web into the wall. Peter's body goes limp. He tries to get back up but immedately takes a hard blow from the Hulk's fist to the ribs and face. He falls to the ground as the hulk punches him repeatedly.

 

Just as Hulk is about to finish him off Thor comes up from behind him and grabs his arm. He slings Hulk around and Hulk goes flying against the wall. Thor leans over to Peter and gently slaps him on the face. Peter manages to wave him off. He probably said that he's fine. Hah! I'm really worried about him. I would give anything to take his place. 

 

Thor and Hulk fight for several more minutes. Thor is about to overpower Hulk when a jolt of electricity goes through his body, and he goes limp as Hulk jumps up and slams down on him with his fist. I look over to Peter in time to see him be electrocuted. Fight over.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so ridiculously tired right now so if this is terrible tell me, and I'll rewrite it later. I'm sorry it's so short. Anywho, on to the story!

(Peter's POV)

 

I slowly wake up. "Where am I?" I groggily mumble to myself. I gradually open my eyes and am assaulted by red and white. It's everywhere! Where am I?

 

I jump as someone responds. "In Hulk's room." I roll to the right to see who the voice came from and groan as I jostle my ribs. Why do they hurt? Then the whole fight comes back to me. They hurt because I got slammed around like a ragdoll. I think a few might be broken. 

 

I see Hulk leaning against the wall eating some type of gourd and decide that he is the one who spoke. Why am I here instead of in the room with Mr. Stark? Thor walks up to me. Where did he come from? He offers me his hand and says. "You fight well for one so small."

 

"Thanks?" I say back as he hoists me to me feet. My whole body is sore. Everything hurts. I don't know quite what to make of the situation. "So why are you here?" I ask. 

 

He explains about his demonic sister and her plan to take over Asguard and eventually the world. Freaky. I guess Thor got all the good genes. "Will you be willing to join me in my quest to save my people?" He asks me. 

 

"Sure. And I'm sure Mr. Stark would be happy to help too." 

 

He looks at me, and his face erupts into a smile. "Is he here as well?" I nod, and he slaps me on the back so hard that I stumble forward. A normal person would have been thrown across the room. He turns to Hulk who has been listening to our conversation. "Will you join me as well? I need your help." 

 

Hulk looks back at him and replies. "No." Great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! They make me write faster and make my day or night as the case may be. :D


	9. Earth's Mightiest Avenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. I was on vacation. I'm not happy with this chapter, but hopefully you guys think it's okay. Anywho, on to the story!

(Peter's POV)

 

We spend the next few days trying to convince Hulk to join us to no avail. Although I think Hulk likes me. He keeps tousling my hair and calling me little spider. The fierce lady, who I learned is a Valkyrie and then received a complete history on them from Thor, walks into the room. "Will you just listen to me and think about joining my team?" Thor asks her.

 

"Who exactly is on this "team" of yours and what is it for?" She asks. Boredom evident throughout her posture. 

 

"Well right now it's just me, Peter, Tony, and the big guy."

 

"Hulk not on team" He bellows.

 

"Well then just me, Peter, and Tony."

 

"U-huh" She picks up a huge bottle of some type of whiskey. "I'll give you until I finish this to tell me why I should join your "team"." 

 

He starts talking, and barely gets a sentence out before she is done with the whiskey. I think it's whiskey. I don't know. I don't drink. "Done." She says then turns on the heel of her boot and walks out of the room. "Even if you did have me on your team you'd never make it." 

 

"That may be true, but I have to try because that's what heroes do." He says as he pulls a small device out of his pocket then presses a button on the side of it. The electric disc thingy in my neck falls off. That feels better. "Think about it. She's not going to stop at Asguard. She will take over the entire galaxy. Even Sakaar won't be safe. Just think about it." He says. She turns again and walks out of the room. "Let's go, Peter." He says as he breaks the giant glass window leading to the quinjet. 

 

I walk over to him and say. "I see you down there in a minute, but I'm going to try to convince Hulk to come with us." He nods then jumps off the building. I walk back over to Hulk who is bouncing a giant ball against a wall. 

 

"Hulk not interested. Thor not Hulk's friend." I jump up and grab the giant ball as Hulk misses it. 

 

I toss it back to him, and he resumes throwing it at the wall. "Well I am Hulk's friend. I like you Hulk, and I want to continue our friendship, but we can't be friends if you don't come with us because we'll never see each other again." I hope I said things simply enough. 

 

Hulk stops throwing the ball at the wall and looks at me thoughtfully or as thoughtfully as he can. "Hulk want to stay with friends here." He says.

 

"Hulk can't stay with friends here. Friends are leaving, but you can come with friends." I hope that was convincing. I feel completely lost. 

 

"Hulk go with friends." He says resignedly. I smile, run over to the window, and jump out the window with Hulk right behind me happy I convinced him to come with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if your still interested in this story. If nobody is interested then I will just stop so let me know.


	10. And So is His Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything to say. So anywho, on to the story!

(Peter's POV)

 

As we walk into the quinjet, I see Thor slamming things around yelling something about being the mightiest Avenger. Hulk walks to the front of the quinjet, places his hand on a scanner, and says, "Hulk"

 

The quinjet whirs to life and an AI says. "Welcome, Hulk, the mightiest Avenger." 

 

Thor slams his head against the wall and says. "Figures." But Hulk doesn't notice because his attention is fixated on a video of Black Widow telling someone to turn a bird around.

 

His posture immediately slackens but then tenses again as he starts smashing things. I watch fascinated as his skin turns from green into a normal skin color. I've always been fascinated by gamma-radiation, and it's affects on the human body.

 

He turns back into being fully human, but seems a little confused. "Thor? He asks as his eyes land on Thor. "Wh-where are we?"

 

Thor explains everything to him, and he seems shocked I would be too. He gets him dressed in some of Mr. Stark's old clothes. "Is Tony here?" He asks.

 

"Yes, and so is his kid." I fee heat come into my cheeks. "Bruce this is Peter. Peter, Bruce." I nod and shake his hand trying not to fanboy on him. 

 

We walk out of the quinjet and are surprised by seeing Valkyrie standing outside. "Come with me." She says, and we follow her. I wonder where she is taking us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!


	11. The Revengers Assemble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so soooooo sorry! I kept on meaning to update, but then it just didn't happen. I'm sorry! Anywho, on to the story!

(Peter's POV)

 

"Wait, Tony has a kid?" Bruce asks me as we follow Valkyrie through the crowded streets.

 

I blush. Why did Thor have to introduce me that way?! "Well I'm not actually his kid. He's...He's my mentor." He nods. "I love your work!" I blurt out awkwardly but instantly regret it. He's going to think I'm just a little kid nerding out. Stupid!

 

He smiles a little and looks flattered. "Thanks. How old are you?" 

 

"I'm fifteen, but I'll be turning sixteen in about three months." He nods. I sound so childish, and in front of one of my idols. Stupid!

 

"Wow, I'm impressed. So you actually understand it?" He asks.

 

I blush slightly. "Yeah, I thought that your paper on the gamma quantum relation was really thought provoking." 

 

He nods approvingly as Valkyrie begins to speak. "So does this team of yours have a name?"

 

Thor scrambles for a moment then speaks. "The Revengers." Then he smiles.

 

"The Revengers?" Valkyrie asks.

 

"Yeah, I mean. I want revenge. You want revenge. Peter, do you want revenge?" He asks me.

 

"I guess." I respond.

 

"And, Bruce, you want revenge don't you?"

 

"I'm undecided." He says, and I crack up a little.

 

Valkyrie stops and opens a door ushering us through, and I hear a "Hello, brother."


	12. Let's Do Get Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anywho, on to the story!

(Peter's POV)

 

Thor picks up a goblet and throws it at, who I assume to be, Loki's head. "It's nice to see you too, brother." He says as the cup bounces off of his head. "I see you brought Bruce along with you." He smiles his signature smile. "But who is this child?"

 

"I'm not a child, and I'm Mr. Stark's protege." I say. I didn't like the way he said child. It was demeaning. He seems to respect my statement. 

 

"So what's the plan for getting off of this planet?" Valkyrie asks Thor.

 

"We're going to go through the big one." He says as he points at the largest portal.

 

"The Devil's Anus?" She asks. 

 

I burst out laughing as Thor grimaces. "That's an unfortunate name, but yes."

 

"We'll need a new ship. Mine will get torn apart if we try to go through the anus in it." Valkyrie adds.

 

"I might be able to help with that." Loki says. "I may have stolen the keys to the Grandmaster's ship." He smiles mischievously. Problem solved.

____________________________

(Ten minutes later)

 

"So what's the plan when we get out of the elevator to take out the guards?" Loki asks as we ride up in the elevator. 

 

"Let's do get help." Thor says.

 

"No, we are not doing get help. I hate get help." Loki replies. This conversation is quite comical to watch. Sometimes I wish I had a brother.

 

"I love get help. You wanna do get help, Peter?" Thor asks me. I nod, but I'm not sure what I'm agreeing to. Thor seeing the confusion on my face explains. "When the doors open and I yell get help me and you both throw Loki at the guards. Got it?" I nod.

 

He yells. "Get help!" And we throw Loki at the guards.

 

He takes them out and falls to the ground with a crash. "I hate get help." He says as he gets up and dusts himself off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and suggestions welcome!


End file.
